


Five Lovers

by ycyhoty



Category: Atsumu Miya - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Sakusa Kiyoomi - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tea Parties
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycyhoty/pseuds/ycyhoty
Summary: Ao longo de sua vida, Atsumu Miya teve cinco amores.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi / Atsumu Miya, atsusaku, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Five Lovers

[Osamu Miya]

— Eu já tenho 7 anos, posso fazer o que quiser sem ter o Tsumu junto! 

—... para com isso Samu! Assim eu não vou conseguir fazer as aulas de natação...

A vida de gêmeos não era fácil. Atsumu e Osamu desde sempre faziam tudo juntos, mesmo se não quisessem. Era como se tivessem nascidos grudados. Se um não faz, os dois não fazem e ponto, era assim que funcionava com os seus pais.

Osamu queria balé e detesta natação. Atsumu queria natação e detesta balé. Se um não faz, os dois não fazem. 

Tinham um impasse: deveriam fazer algo que não gostavam para poder fazer o que gostavam. Como convenceriam o outro de fazer algo que não gosta? Trocando cartinhas raras de Pokémon e Yu Gi Oh, é óbvio!

— Eu quero o Evilswarm Exciton Knight. Caso contrário, nada feito.

— O QUE? TSUMU EU NÃO TENHO ELA REPETIDA!

— Então nada feito.

— Se for assim eu quero aquele Decidueye brilhante que você tem.

— Samu, não.

Brigaram o dia todo até chegar em um ponto de igualdade.

• • •

— Anjinhos, hoje começaremos a treinar Plié. Juntem seus calcanhares e flexionem os joelhos.

"Isso é impossível."

— Muito bem, Osamu! Seus movimentos foram perfeitos!

"Como se junta os calcanhares sem cair?"

— Atsumu, você precisa treinar mais o seu equilíbrio. Sem ele o Plié não dá certo.

Atsumu tentava e tentava, mas isso era realmente difícil para o pequeno. "Se o Samu consegue, porque eu não consigo?".

• • •

— Primeiramente vocês precisam ser amigos da água. Se tiverem medo dela, nada vai dar certo! Então vamos formar uma fila, cada um vai pular do jeito que quiser na piscina.

"De jeito nenhum."

— Muito bem, Atsumu! Foi uma bela bola de canhão!

"E se eu me afogar?"

— Osamu, não tem como aprender a nadar se você não entrar na água.

Nesse dia, Osamu ficou apenas sentado na beirada da piscina. "Se o Tsumu consegue, porque eu não consigo?"

• • •

Estavam frustrados, faziam erroneamente algo que não gostavam. Mas não podiam parar. Se Osamu parasse com a natação, o irmão não poderia continuar frequentando as aulas. Se Atsumu parasse com o balé, o irmão não poderia continuar frequentando as aulas.

Osamu desempenhava uma performance excepcional no balé. Sua flexibilidade e equilíbrio eram invejados pelos demais da turma. Já Atsumu treinava todos os dias em casa para poder ter uma performance menos do que razoável nas aulas.

Na natação, ninguém da turma conseguia superar os pulos e braçadas de Atsumu. Em pouco tempo já conseguia nadar sem a ajuda das bóias. Do outro lado da moeda, Osamu não tinha coragem de se aprofundar na piscina, mas todos os dias treinava os movimentos dos braços e das pernas no quintal de casa.

Estavam se esforçando muito, mas qual o motivo?

• • •

— Atsumu, já é a quinta vez que você cai hoje. Que tal se sentar um pouco? - a professora dizia com dó do aluno.

No chão, no canto da sala, Atsumu estava sentado. Frustado. Chorando em silêncio. Observava os movimentos do irmão. Não tinha sentido ele estar ali.

Ninguém percebeu que Atsumu estava realmente triste. Ninguém além de Osamu.

Ele sabia exatamente o que gêmeo estava sentindo. Não queria ver Atsumu triste. Não, não, não. Gostava de quando o irmão ficava feliz, como nas aulas de natação ou quando faziam cookies de chocolate junto com seus pais.

No meio da aula, Osamu parou os movimentos. A professora estranhou. Ele correu até o cantinho da sala.

— Tsum... Vem, eu te ajudo! 

A visão de Osamu estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar passou em câmera lenta pelos olhos chorosos de Atsumu.

Era óbvio, não? Por qual razão ambos se esforçavam pelo outro além de amor?

Talvez tenha sido nesse momento que o garoto percebeu o que era amor. Um amor que não fosse paternal.

Esse amor era algo grande. Era companheirismo, cuidado, afeto.

Depois disso, perceberam que juntos eram imbatíveis. Formaram uma dupla excepcional no balé. Na natação, Osamu teve uma melhora extraordinária.

Não havia passado isso pela cabeça dos pequenos antes, mas contanto que um ajude o outro, não havia nada que não conseguissem fazer.

Sim, o primeiro amor de Atsumu foi Osamu. Se engana quem entende que amor se refere apenas ao amor romântico.

—————————————————————————————

[Kita Shinsuke]

Aos 14 anos, quando Atsumu precisou mudar de escola por conta da separação dos pais, conheceu Kita Shinsuke.

Kita era um garoto calmo e silencioso que estava na mesma sala que os gêmeos. Era, sem dúvidas, o mais inteligente e simpático da turma.

Quando Kita viu os gêmeos entrando pela sala, desconfortáveis por estarem entrando no meio do segundo bimestre, decidiu se aproximar.

Em menos de duas semanas já agiam como se conhecessem a anos.

• • •

— Você é muito desastrado! - Kita disse entre sorrisos calmos enquanto entregava o estojo que Atsumu tinha acabado de deixar cair no chão.

Oh. Que cena. Novamente tudo em câmera lenta. O estojo no chão. Kita ao seu lado sorrindo. O brilho que o amigo transmitia. A paleta de cores do fim da tarde preenchendo a sala. Com certeza havia muito barulho na classe, afinal, estavam no meio da correção da lista de matemática. Mas, para Atsumu, tudo estava quieto. Calmo. Confortável. Assim como o sorriso de Kita. Assim como o seu coração.

Foram as aulas de matemática? Os almoços juntos? As idas na sorveteria após a aula? Os brownies que ele levava? As repreensões por estar dormindo na aula? O modo em que ele coçava a cabeça quando fica confuso com alguma expressão matemática? Talvez tenha sido o seu sorriso. Ou o timbre calmo que sua voz tinha. Quem sabe não foi seu cheiro leve de flores? Não, não, com certeza foi a junção de tudo isso.

Atsumu entendeu. Em sua concepção de amor e paixão, estava apaixonado pelo colega. 

• • •

— Samu? Tá acordado? - Atsumu foi para a beirada de sua cama e olhou para baixo. Osamu mexia em seu celular na cama de baixo da beliche.

— Não.

— Para com isso! - com uma almofada em mãos, ele jogou no rosto do irmão para receber sua atenção.

— Ok, ok. Diga.

— O que você falaria se... hm... Se eu dissesse que, tipo, sabe? Não sei, de repente eu g-gostasse de... - treinou essa conversa tantas vezes sozinho e mesmo assim lhe faltava coragem.

— O ponto, Tsumu. Vai direto ao ponto.

—...oquevocêfalariasedissessequegostodegarotos?

Osamu arregalou os olhos. Se instalou um silêncio no quarto. O cômodo era preenchido pelas cores da noite, com o suave som da corrente de vento passando pela janela. A árvore que ficava de frente para o quarto transmitia a calmaria que Osamu precisava.

Ele realmente não se importava sobre a sexualidade do irmão. Mas precisava falar algo.

— Eu aprovo? Não sei o que te falar. Mas saiba que eu não me importo. O importante é você feliz. Fico feliz que tenha me contado, sabe? O que a barriga da mãe uniu, nada separa.

O jeito desengonçado de Osamu transmitir apoio aqueceu o coração de Atsumu. Sabia que poderia contar com o irmão para tudo.

— Obrigado.

— Mas, hm, como você descobriu isso? 

— Eu acho que tô apaixonado... - Osamu ergueu as sobrancelhas em forma de curiosidade.

— Wow! Sério? Quem é o coitado? - O gêmeo deixou uma risada escapar.

— Kita. 

— O KITA? 

Aos gritos, surtos e surpresas, continuaram com os segredos da meia-noite até o amanhecer.

• • •

Brownies, cookies e carolina. Eram os doces preferidos de Kita. E Atsumu fazia questão de fazer esses doces para ele.

Todas as vezes essas sobremesas vinham em uma embalagem delicada acompanhada de um cartãozinho vermelho escrito "espero que goste". Kita sabia que a letra era de Osamu, mas ficava feliz ao recebe-las de Atsumu.

Os doces eram sempre recebidos com um sorriso delicado e bochechas vermelhas.

• • •

— Vocês querem ir estudar comigo na biblioteca amanhã?

— As provas já acabaram, não conte comigo pra nada! - Nesse fim de ano, Osamu só queria se enfiar na cama e sair no ano seguinte.

— E-eu quero. Se não for te atrapalhar... - com as bochechas coradas, passava a mão no cabelo em sinal de nervosismo.

— Você nunca me atrapalha, Atsumu! - mais um sorriso.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos. Osamu observando a cena deu uma leve risada.

• • •

Apesar dos péssimos hábitos de estudo, Atsumu já conhecia a biblioteca da cidade como se fosse a palma de suas mãos. Frequentou o local com o amigo e o irmão tantas vezes que é incapaz de numera-las.

Na seção de livros sobre química, Kita olhava cuidadosamente para eles. Ele sempre demora para escolher um livro.

Passava os olhos por cada capa, em todas as prateleiras que eram de seu alcance. Os que achava interessante, com o indicador, retirava da prateleira e folheava. As vezes se perdia nos cheiros dos livros.

Atsumu o olhava com um sorriso terno no rosto. Se Kita estava feliz, ele estava feliz. Ver ele em meio aos livros o mantinha aquecido.

Por alguns segundos, Kita o encarou. Ambos com bochechas coradas e corações batendo

— Quer ajuda? - Atsumu cautelosamente se aproximou. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de flores que Kita emanava.

Percebeu que o colega ficou tenso. Kita olhou para frente com determinação, pegou um dos livros e abriu. Levantou o livro até a altura dos seus olhos e pediu para que Atsumu falasse o que estava escrito.

Estavam um ao lado do outro, com seus ombros se tocando. Seus rostos estavam sendo escondido pelo livro, quem via, achava que o livro era a cabeça da dupla.

— Ok, nesse parágrafo tá mostrando como fazer o balanceamento das subst- A fala de Atsumu foi interrompida por um gesto que demorou menos do que 5 segundos.

Sentiu o indicador de Kita em seu queixo, fazendo com que virasse seu rosto para ele. Quando percebeu, os lábios de Kita estavam grudados no seu em um leve e inocente selinho.

• • •

Depois do ocorrido na biblioteca, nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto. Permanecem amigos até nos dias atuais. Nunca chegaram a se declarar, mas até a paixão se esvair, sabiam dos sentimentos do outro.

Hoje em dia não se culpam, afinal, tinham apenas 14 anos. Qual seria a definição de amor nessa idade? O que deveriam fazer depois de um selinho? Namorar? Não, não. Eram novos demais para isso.

—————————————————————————————

[Kageyama Tobio]

Atsumu começou a pensar que, talvez, ele fosse invencível. Era uma autoestima incrível para um adolescente de 15 anos. O que não era de se surpreender, Atsumu cresceu recebendo elogios.

Atsumu, Osamu e Kita foram juntos para a escola Inarizaki. Decidiram, em conjunto, participar do clube de vôlei. Eles já tinham o mínimo de conhecimento sobre o esporte graças a sua escola anterior.

Bom, Kita e Atsumu nunca mais tocaram naquele assunto. Deixaram o tempo apagar a leve chama em seus corações.

• • •

No primeiro dia de clube, fizeram uma nova amizade nos treinos. Suna Rintarou também era um primeiranista. Quieto e talentoso. Nesse ano, os novatos do time Inarizaki prometiam roubar os holofotes.

Com o começo dos jogos regionais, os irmãos Miya começaram a erguer sua fama. Não tinha uma pessoa que acompanhasse vôlei na província dos gêmeos que não ouviu falar sobre eles. As jogadas em dupla tiravam o folego de qualquer um que as visse.

E o mesmo aconteceu quando passaram para as nacionais. Todos os seus adversários ficavam receosos. Todos, exceto um.

Kageyama Tobio, do time Karasuno, não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com os gêmeos, muito pelo contrário. Atsumu sentia um ar de indiferença vindo dele.

— Ele nem presta atenção na gente, Samu. Quem ele pensa que é? - Osamu rolou os olhos. As vezes o ego de Atsumu conseguia ser realmente insuportável.

— Se concentre no jogo, Atsumu. – Kita disse em tom de bronca.

Mas a verdade, é que ele não conseguia. De alguma forma, o jogador do time adversário chamou a sua tenção. Isso não significa que Atsumu jogou mal, aconteceu o exato oposto.

Atsumu Miya nunca performou tão perfeitamente quanto nesse jogo.

Em quadra, não tínhamos a disputa Inarizaki v.s. Karasuno. Tínhamos Atsumu Miya v.s. Kageyama Tobio.

Era a disputa para ver quem, entre os dois, era o melhor levantador. Ambos faziam jogadas espetaculares, dignas de aplausos. Mas eles não conseguiriam brilhar sozinhos, se não fosse por Osamu Miya e Hinata Shouyou essa performance de exibicionismo nunca teria sido possível.

Talvez, Atsumu tenha influenciado seu time a focar em Kageyama, esquecendo totalmente do seu escudeiro, Hinata.

Resultado? Inarizaki perdeu o seu segundo jogo nas nacionais de Tóquio para o colégio Karasuno.

• • •

Kita foi o que mais se abalou com a perca, mas mesmo assim, tentava transmitir apoio para seus colegas de time. Ali, ele era o mais novo, e ao mesmo tempo, o mais maduro e focado. 

Osamu e Atsumu estavam mais bravos do que decepcionado. Atsumu não aceitava perder. Pelo menos não se o vencedor o subestimasse.

Quem era Kageyama Tobio na fila do pão, afinal? Estava curioso. Decidiu ir tirar suas dúvidas.

O time perdedor permaneceu na arquibancada, só iriam embora no fim dos jogos. Ou seja, tiveram que assistir seus rivais na quadra enquanto estavam sentados, apenas desejando estar no lugar deles. Com certeza a pior parte de um jogo é essa: a derrota.

― Quem é você? – Indagou Atsumu com as mãos na cintura. 

― Kageyama Tobio. – O moreno analisou o garoto a sua frente de cima a baixo. - Levantador. E você?

― Você não me conhece? – Provavelmente a entonação que colocou no “não” era desnecessária.

― Não. Deveria?

― Miya. Atsumu Miya.

― Miya-san, na próxima vez nós vamos te derrotar novamente. Fique preparado. – Kageyama virou as costas e foi ao encontro de seu time, deixando Atsumu boquiaberto com a audácia que o garoto teve.

• • •

Já em casa, em sua devida beliche, Atsumu encarava o teto. 

― Osamu. Acho que gosto de garotos que pisam em mim.

― Isso é bom, assim você não fica triste com metade do mundo te odiando.

― Eu tô apaixonado.

― Puta merda, Tsumu. Você nem conhece ele.

― Não preciso, antigamente as pessoas se casavam sem se conhecer.

― Você só pode estar tirando com a minha cara.

― Ele é levantador. Futuro Miya Tobio. Ou será que fica melhor Kageyama Atsumu?  
― Os dois são péssimos.

― Como será que os nossos filhos vão ser? – Osamu riu.

― Vai dormir.

A paixão platônica de Atsumu durou duas semanas.

—————————————————————————————

[Suna Rintarou]

No intervalo, Atsumu decidiu apenas ficar na sala. Osamu, Kita e Suna foram até a cantina. De sexta-feira eles sempre compravam alguma coisa diferente.

Sentado em sua carteira, ele observava a paisagem pela a janela. Sua sala ficava no terceiro andar, dava para ver todo o pátio e uma parte da cidade. Não queria admitir, mas hoje ele estava se sentindo para baixo. Ouviu todas as músicas da One Direction e acabou ficando triste. “Quando será que a banda vai voltar?”. Se perdeu em seus pensamentos sobre qual musica poderia ser considerada a melhor da banda que não percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado.

― Ei, come isso. Não gosto de te ver assim. – Suna esticou uma barra de chocolate ao leite para Atsumu. Com um leve sorriso e a voz calma, como sempre.

Suna não era um garoto que saia distribuindo sorrisos e gentileza por aí, Atsumu sabia disso. Talvez seja por isso que... Bom, você já sabe né?

― Obrigado... 

― Quer conversar?

― É um motivo meio besta...

― Eu sei, não ponho fé em nada que venha de você.

• • •

Com o passar dos dias, Atsumu começou a prestar mais atenção em Suna. Descobriu alguns de seus gostos que ele não conhecia, como seu fanatismo pela banda “The Maine” e seu gosto excêntrico por chocolates com 70% de cacau.

Dia após dia ele se sentia cada vez mais encantado com Suna. Seu modo de falar, seu modo de rir, o jeito que seus olhos sorriem, o modo que ele estala os dedos quando fica impaciente, como ele anda arrastado durante a manhã por conta do sono, o jeito em que ele exterioriza toda a percussão de algum rock que ele ouve em seus fones. Mas o que Atsumu mais gostava no garoto era, com certeza, o perfume.

Durante as aulas, o loiro se perdia completamente em Suna Rintarou. Ele o observava brincar com seu lápis enquanto a professora passava alguma coisa no quadro. Suna sempre vestia uma blusa de frio bem maior do que ele. Adorável.

Durante os intervalos, Suna começou a ficar mais com Osamu. As vezes eles se perdiam por aí e voltavam só na metade da aula seguinte.

Na ida da escola para casa, Suna sempre acompanhava os gêmeos. Era um trio e tanto.

• • •

Se ele se confessasse, o que será que Rintarou diria? 

Era nisso que Atsumu ficou pensando durante seu fim de sexta. 

― Sumu... Quero te contar uma coisa... – disse manhoso.

― Ótimo porque eu também quero.

― O mais velho conta primeiro.

― Nós somos gêmeos, Atsumu.

― Mas um saiu primeiro. Não tem como os dois terem saído juntos da mãe.

― Então nós vamos falar juntos. 

― Okay, vamos lá. – Atsumu se levantou e se sentou de frente para o irmão - Um dois três e...

― Eu beijei o Suna.

― Eu gosto do Su- O quê?

• • •

Essa foi a única paixão que Atsumu não teve coragem de contar para o irmão por motivos óbvios. 

Ver Osamu nas entrelinhas com Suna desmoronava o interior de Atsumu dia após dia. Era uma situação complicada. Sabia que não seria nada legal dizer para Osamu que ele gostava do ficante dele. 

Aos poucos, Atsumu passou a se afastar de Suna. A intimidade que construiu com ele em pouco tempo foi se desmanchando como papel queimado.

Com o passar dos dias, a relação de Suna e Osamu foi se consolidando. Aos domingos, Atsumu os via trocando caricias e juras de amor na sala enquanto comiam brigadeiro e viam algum programa de plateia na TV.

“O que ele tem que eu não tenho?” foi uma pergunta engraçada que Atsumu se fez apenas uma vez. Quer dizer, eles são gêmeos idênticos da cabeça aos pés e ele nem chegou a se declarar.

Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até a dor que sentia no peito passar, mas isso não o impedia de, na calada da noite, chorar em silencio pelo amor que jamais seria correspondido. 

No fim dessa história de amor não correspondido, Atsumu decidiu ser um novo homem: descoloriu o cabelo e jurou que não iria se apaixonar novamente.

Mas foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu quando entrou na vida adulta.

• • •

[Sakusa Kiyoomi]

Como explicar a relação entre os jogadores do time MSBY Sakusa Kiyoomi e Atsumu Miya? Sakusa era óleo e Atsumu era água. O moreno não se misturava com ninguém, já o loiro era completamente o contrário. Eles definitivamente não funcionavam juntos no mesmo time. Se não fosse pelos outros colegas, eles com certeza entrariam em uma discussão corporal intensa. Rivais.

Não havia um dia em que Sakusa não olhava no fundo dos olhos castanhos de Atsumu e dizia “Cala a boca, Miya-san” ou “Miya-san, você é um idiota”. E ao mesmo tempo não havia um dia em que Atsumu não falava “Tá bravinho, Omi-Omi?” ou “Kyo-kun, quer lamber o meu pé?”. Realmente opostos.

Sakusa era um homem maduro, organizado, limpo e muito observador. E Atsumu? Miya.

• • •

Em vários momentos Atsumu e Sakusa faziam jogadas ensaiadas e essas eram sempre as melhores da noite. Mas para que elas fossem executadas com tanta perfeição, era necessário horas e horas de treinos.

Havia dias em que ambos ficavam até altas horas treinando sozinhos. Brigando por coisas insignificantes.

Na noite de uma sexta-feira, quase 22h, Atsumu decidiu pedir uma pizza de brócolis com queijo após seu treino em dupla com Sakusa. Quando o pedido chegou, se sentou na arquibancada da quadra ao ar livre e chamou o colega de turma.

― Você sabe que faz mal comer esse tipo de coisa depois de um treino pesado ou você é tapado a esse ponto? – Sakusa disparou do outro lado da quadra enquanto recolhia as bolas com luvas protegendo suas mãos.

― FOCÊ FER UM FEDAFO OMI-FUN? – Sakusa se aproximou do colega e se sentou a dois metros de distância.

― Nojento. Coma de boca fechada.

Atsumu automaticamente fechou a boca e arregalou os olhos. Kiyoomi não entendeu até Atsumu se pronunciar:

― Desculpa, Sakusa. Você tem um negócio com limpeza e germes, não é? 

O loiro não fez mais do que a sua obrigação em respeitar os hábitos de higiene de Sakusa, isso realmente não significava nada de especial. Mas Sakusa nunca disse abertamente sobre sua mania de limpeza excessiva e medo de germes. Esse pequeno gesto fez com que Sakusa desse um pequeno sorriso, imperceptível, já que estava usando sua tão amada máscara. Talvez Atsumu Miya não seja uma pessoa tão repugnante assim. 

• • •

Desde esse dia, era visível que Sakusa e Atsumu mudaram sua postura um com o outro. Sakusa já não o chamava de loiro ignorante o tempo todo e Atsumu começou a ajuda-lo no que dizia respeito a limpeza do campo de treinamento do MSBY. Agora, mesmo que pouco, riam juntos e tinham suas próprias piadinhas internas.

Agora, as bochechas de Sakusa esquentavam todas as vezes que ele ouvia o loiro falando “Omi-kun”.

• • •

Sakusa já não se importava mais com as coisas que Atsumu fazia. Apenas quando ele deixava suas meias jogadas pelo vestiário.

Agora eles trocavam mensagens.

Agora eles trocavam músicas.

Agora eles trocavam pequenas migalhas de amor, mesmo sem saber.

Atsumu sabia qual era o tipo de chá favorito e qual a marca que Sakusa comprava. Sabia também que o moreno adorava carolinas com recheio de chocolate.

Era um feriado chuvoso. Muito provavelmente, Atsumu não pensou direito antes de comprar esses dois produtos e enviar uma mensagem com “Posso passar na sua casa hoje?” para o amigo. Em todo esse tempo ele nunca tinha ido até o apartamento de Sakusa.

Sakusa ficou durante alguns segundos olhando para a pergunta que acabara de receber em seu celular. O que deveria falar? Ele não queria dizer não. Mas também não queria dizer sim. Passou seis minutos tendo uma crise interna sobre o que fazer nesse momento.

“Traga uma muda de roupas. Assim que você entrar aqui, você vai tomar banho. Não confio na sua higiene pessoal e não quero que minha casa seja coberta por seus germes.”

Grosseiro? Sim. Mas mesmo assim Atsumu não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ele gosta de apanhar de homem bonito.

• • •

Ao chegar no prédio, Atsumu subiu até o sexto andar. Bateu duas vezes na porta. Mãos tremendo e pensamentos embaralhados. Tinha tudo planejado: iria apenas tomar um café da tarde com Sakusa nesse fim de tarde chuvoso e iria embora.

Ao ver a porta sendo destrancada, Miya começou a dar pulinhos por conta da adrenalina que estava sentindo em seu interior.

― Por que você está pulando igual idiota na porta da minha casa?

Não ouve uma resposta. Atsumu ficou completamente desconcentrado ao ver Sakusa Kiyoomi com um moletom verde pastel, uma calça também de moletom cinza e uma pantufa do Patrick de Bob esponja.

― Tire seus sapatos. Me dê a sacola, vou passar álcool em gel. E direto para o banheiro. É a segunda porta a esquerda. Deixei uma toalha pra você no banheiro. Não toque em nada, não quebre nada e não molhe o tapete do banheiro. Quando terminar, coloque sua roupa suja dentro da caixa que deixei ao lado da pia. Entendido?

Atsumu fez uma cara de confusão.

― Ahn?

―Anda. Logo. Antes que eu mude de ideia.

• • •

Ao sair do banho, Atsumu foi direto para a cozinha. Não mexeu em nada, apenas quebrou o gancho em que Sakusa pendurava a toalha. Iria contar para ele? Obvio que não.

Sakusa estava fazendo o chá que ele trouxe quando entrou na cozinha. Os produtos no armário de vidro eram todos organizados por cores. Típico de Sakusa Kiyoomi.

― Por que você quis vir aqui hoje? – Indagou enquanto colocava o liquido quente na xicara que escolheu para Atsumu.

O loiro pegou a xicara e bebericou o chá que detestava, mas também não diria isso a ele.

― Senti sua falta.

• • •

Essas pequenas idas ao apartamento de Sakusa virou rotina para eles. Atsumu sempre levava um chá diferente e alguma porcaria para eles comerem.

Passavam horas no sofá vendo qualquer bobeira na TV ou fofocando sobre os colegas de time.

Atsumu tinha algumas mudas de roupa sob os cuidados de Sakusa. Elas ficavam na parte esquerda do guarda roupa do moreno.

Trocavam risos, olhares, doces, angustias e segredos.

E, consequentemente, a confissão viria.

Foi em uma madrugada. Atsumu estava vendo um filme de terror barato na TV e Sakusa estava lendo um romance, desses antigos e conceituais.

― Ew, Omi! Olha lá, o alien tá comendo as tripas do cara burro!

Sakusa não deu atenção. Continuou lendo seu livro.

A sala estava escura, ele lia apenas com a luz da televisão. Em alguns momentos, ele tirava os olhos do livro e observava como Atsumu enchia a mão de pipoca e colocava tudo na boca enquanto via o filme. E se fingiu de sonso quando viu Atsumu levantar do sofá e ir até a sua direção.

― Larga esse livro, vai! Vem ver filme comigo, eu vim aqui pra isso, não pra você de uma de cara cult nerd geek gamer.

Atsumu puxou o livro do amigo e colocou em cima da mesa de centro. Ele se sentou de frente para Sakusa, com as pernas cruzadas. Estavam realmente próximos, mas isso também virou rotina.

Mas nesse momento em especial, Sakusa sentiu seu que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

― Vai Omi! Vamos ver Atividade Paranormal! O que você acha? – E deu um sorriso que queimou todos os neurônios de Sakusa.

― Eu acho que gosto de você.

Após a confissão de Sakusa, veio a de Atsumu.

Tempos depois, o primeiro beijo.

O pedido de namoro.

O jantar em família.

O primeiro cachorro adotado.

O noivado.

O casamento.

O quinto amor de Atsumu Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> me desculpem por não ser uma fic boa mas é o que tem pra hoje, inclusive não revise, se tiver erros vocês ja sabem rs


End file.
